yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 085
Rah, Rah, Ra!, known as The Man who Controls the God Card, Winged Dragon of Ra in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. With the Genex Tournament having begun, Jaden Yuki is searching for opponents and finds one in Franz—a renegade Industrial Illusions card designer who has stolen a copy of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", created for testing purposes. Summary The Genex Tournament is in full swing, but Jaden Yuki and his friends are in a slump—especially Jaden, since no challengers have approached him for a Duel. Meanwhile, Maximillion Pegasus and Chumley Huffington have arrived at Duel Academy from Industrial Illusions, searching for a stolen copy of the strongest Egyptian God Card, "The Winged Dragon of Ra". It is later discovered that a man named Franz has stolen the card, and then sneaked his way into the Genex Tournament. When Franz finds them, he challenges Pegasus to a Duel, stating that the winner will claim the stolen card. However, it's Jaden who ends up dueling Franz, and must ultimately find a way to free "Ra" from a confining Field Spell that forces it to use its powers against its will. Following Franz's defeat, Pegasus explains to him that everyone can learn a lot from defeats and mistakes, and offers him back his position in Industrial Illusions. Franz readily accepts, and returns to Industrial Illusions with Pegasus and Chumley. Featured Duel Jaden Yuki vs. Franz Jaden's turn *Activates "Polymerization" and fuses his Elemental Heroes "Wildheart" and "Necroshade" into "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" (1900 ATK / 1800 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. *Summons "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position without Tributes, thanks to "Necroshade's" Graveyard effect. Franz's turn *Summons his "Ra's Disciple" (1100 ATK / 600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Adds 2 more "Ra's Disciples" from his Deck to his hand via its effect. *Activates "Trap Booster", discarding 1 card to activate "Ultimate Offering" from his hand. *While "Ultimate Offering" is on the field, both Jaden and Franz can Normal Summon 1 additional monster for the cost of 500 Life Points per monster during each of their respective turns or their opponents' Battle Phases. *Franz pays 1000 Life Points (Franz: 3000 LP) and summons his 2 other "Ra's Disciples" (1100 ATK / 600 DEF each) in Attack Position. *Pays an additional 500 Life Points (Franz: 2500 LP) and tributes his 3 "Ra's Disciples" to summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (? ATK / ? DEF), who appears in Attack Position as he chants its incantation. *One of "Ra's" effects is activated: its ATK and DEF are both equal to the total ATK and DEF of the tributed monsters. ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 3300 ATK / 1800 DEF) *Activates "Mound of the Bound Creator", which allows all Level 10 Monsters to attack, regardless of any effects or conditions. *"Ra" attacks and destroys "Necroid Shaman" (Jaden: 2600 LP) *"Mound of the Bound Creator's" effect inflicts 400 points of extra damage to Jaden. (Jaden: 2200 LP) Jaden's turn *Switches "Elemental Hero Neos" to Defense Position. *Summons "Card Trooper" (400 ATK / 400 DEF) in Defense Position. Franz's turn *Summons his "Nubian Guard" (500 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys Jaden's "Neos" with "Ra", activating "Bound Creator's" Burn effect. (Jaden: 1800 LP) *Attacks and destroys "Card Trooper" with his "Nubian Guard". *Jaden draws 1 card due to "Card Trooper's" effect. Jaden's turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Burst Impact" to destroy all other monsters besides "Burstinatrix" and inflict 300 points of damage to Franz per monster destroyed. *"Nubian Guard" is destroyed (Franz: 2200 LP), but "Ra" is immune to card effects. *Activates "Damage-Off Zone" to halve any Battle Damage either player would take. Franz's turn *Pays 1000 Life Points (Franz: 1200 LP). In doing so, he transforms "Ra" into its "Egyptian God Phoenix" mode, which can destroy all of Jaden's monsters. "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" is destroyed. *With no other monsters to protect Jaden, Franz now activates "Ra's" "Point-to-Point Transfer" effect: By dropping his Life Points to 1 point, he can add the points he lost to "Ra's" ATK and DEF. *Paying 1199 Life Points (Franz: 1 LP), he adds the same amount to "Ra's" ATK and DEF ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 4499 ATK / 2999 DEF), while also merging with "Ra". *Attacks Jaden directly with "Ra". *Jaden sends "Damage-Off Zone" to the Graveyard and halves his Life Points (Jaden: 900 LP) to prevent the damage. *Franz sets a card. Jaden's turn *Activates "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City", destroying "Mound of the Bound Creator". *Summons "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) from the Graveyard with "Skyscraper 2's" effect. *Summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300 ATK / 900 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks with "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss", prompting Franz to draw 1 card from his Deck and show it to Jaden. "Glow Moss's" effect depends on the card he draws. *Franz draws "Monster Reborn", a Spell Card. That means "Glow Moss" can attack Franz directly. *However, Franz activates the inverse properties of "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" "Point-to-Point Transfer" effect: He activates "De-Fusion", which separates him from "Ra", drops its ATK and DEF to 0, and increases his Life Points by the same amount of ATK that he drained from "Ra". (Franz: 4500 LP) *A replay occurs, and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" attacks "The Winged Dragon of Ra" and destroys it. (Franz: 4200 LP) *"Elemental Hero Neos" attacks Franz directly. (Franz: 1700 LP) *Activates "Necro Illusion" and re-summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (? ATK / ? DEF) under his control. *Activates "Ra's" "Point-to-Point Transfer" effect, paying 899 of his 900 leftover Life Points (Jaden: 1 LP) and then tributing "Neos" and "Glow Moss". *The combined ATK and DEF of all the Tributed monsters and the Life Points Jaden paid automatically become "Ra's" ATK and DEF ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 3699 ATK / 3799 DEF). :*(However, unlike Franz, Jaden does not fuse himself with "Ra" for some unknown reason. Unofficially, that may be because he chose not to, assuming such a choice is possible.) *"Ra" attacks Franz directly (Franz: 0 LP) *Jaden wins, obtaining Franz's 3 Genex medals. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations *In the English dub, when "The Winged Dragon of Ra" unleashes its powers, Syrus remarks that it's "just your everyday, basic pillar of fire". In the Japanese, Sho says nothing, and Judai remarks about the great power he feels from Ra. *In the English dub, as they talk about the theft of the "Winged Dragon of Ra" card, Chumley gripes about having his grilled cheese sandwich stolen by Franz, while in the original, Hayato explains that Franz has sneaked into the Genex Tournament. *In the English dub, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Chumley talk about grilled cheese sandwiches. In the original, Kenzan wants to know who Hayato is, and Sho explains. *In the English dub, Franz explains about the Egyptian God Cards, and Jaden berates him for explaining what he already knows. In the Japanese, Judai explains all about the Egyptian God Cards, and explains that anyone can be destroyed by their power if they are used improperly. *In the English dub, a tear is shown to fall from Ra's eye when Jaden notices it is in pain. *The English dub omits the explanation by Chumley of the effects of "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City". Instead, Jaden explains it by summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" back to the field. Trivia * In the English version, "Nubian Guard's" attack name is called "Blitzkreig Bop", which is a song by The Ramones. * When Pegasus congratulates Chumley on his new card, you can see Aster Phoenix's father amongst the employees applauding.